Poison Bite, Honey Nectar
by ourowneyes
Summary: Hermione has returned to Hogwarts, the war was over but the one with Draco Malfoy was not. How does she handle being academically inferior to Draco in her potions class? This is a story of a romance and a bond that forms organically. Sometimes the sweetest nectar packs the harshest bite. *Dramione, post war, 7th year*
The halls felt colder. Hermione sat alone where her bed had always been. The castle was mended but still echoed with the stain of the events that passed. She curled up on her four poster bed and held her current dose of light reading to her chest. She took a deep breath and thought to her friends who had left her alone this year. No matter what she said neither Harry or Ron had agreed to return; she didn't blame them afterall. She tried to skim her eyes over the pages but found for the first time in a while she was unable to concentrate. She made her way to the window, looking out of the tall watch tower.

The moon shone brightly as Hermione looked down at the place she's called home for seven years; yet this was the least like home it had ever felt. Her heart sank a little when she thought to her first day of classes. _What has gotten into you?_ She asked herself, not recalling the last time she had thought so ill of school. She was finally allowing herself to realize what tomorrow meant. She was just a normal Hogwarts student. Hermione Granger had no war to fight, no friends to help, and no lives to save. She was just Hermione Granger. While her mind started to wander off she saw a shadow in the sky flying right for her window.

The window was open, as it normally was during the cool fall days. It was just enough room to allow small owls in, as it did right now. A small tawny owl perched itself on Hermione's knee as it was pulled up to her chest.

"Well hello there," Hermione whispered running a finger down the owl's stomach. She noticed a small piece of parchment tied to the owl's leg and set it free. She unfolded it quickly and scanned the words.

My Dearest Hermione,

I hope this letter finds you well. I know class starts tomorrow and Harry and I were just talking about how weird it is not to be there with you. I know you wanted us there, and I'm sorry you're alone. You can finally focus on school though- won't have us interfering with studying. Ha. Well, we decided to buy you this owl, so you could write us whenever you want! We miss you. I miss you. It wasn't until writing this that I realized that we haven't spent more than a month apart since our fourth year in Hogwarts. It'll be strange but I will write you often, and let you know how everyone is doing. Name the owl what you like, she hasn't got a name yet. Figured you'd be better at that than either Harry or I. Anyway, hope to hear from you soon. Stay safe.

Love,

Ron Weasley

She held the letter against her chest and smiled. She could do this. She wanted to write Ron immediately but figured she would wait until morning when the lighting was better.

"As for you, you need a name…" She said stroking the bird gently. She skimmed her mind for the perfect name. She considered names of famous witches, particularly strong potion ingredients, moon cycle phases, the list went on and on. She opted to sleep on the decision and let the owl fly back out of the window to circle the castle and make its way to the owlery. With a slight peace of mind Hermione found that she was indeed very tired. She found her way to her bed and slipped under the covers, placing the letter from Ron on her bedside table. Though they weren't there, Harry and Ron were always thinking of her, and she always had them on her mind. They were inseparable - always.

Hermione found herself eating sparsely at the breakfast table. She was looking through her schedule for the day as Ginny sat down across from her.

"Morning," Ginny yawned and scooped some eggs onto a plate.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled knowing she had someone here to talk to. Ginny was, after all, one of her best friends.

"Anything good on the agenda today?'

"I have a double of advanced potions two, and transfiguration," Hermione said biting into a piece of toast. "What about you?"

"I'm debating how important these classes actually are," Ginny giggled trying to get a rise out of her friend. "I have herbology today, and divination," Ginny said gagging.

"Well if we're questioning anything, I would have to inquire, why are you even taking divination?" Hermione never understood that class or its relevance. There was no science, no reason, just reading tea leaves and dreams.

"I never finished it- remember that whole war thing we had going on?" She teased and gulped down the pumpkin juice in front of her.

"Well good luck with that one," Hermione mocked.

"Yes, because a double period of potions is much better," Ginny teased back. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny stuck her tongue out. They giggled for a moment more before exchanging pleasantries about the Weasley family and Harry. Hermione made her way to the dungeon shortly after, making sure she was prompt for her class.

She sat in the dank potions room awaiting the arrival of yet another teacher who would replace he they had lost. She probably would have seen who it was before if she was up to attending the feast the previous night. Instead, Hermione sat in her room enjoying the blissful silence where she could be somber in her own state. The classroom door opened quietly and Ernie Macmillian slipped through the door. He chose a seat at the table directly behind Hermione. The girl who was in the seat next to Ernie wore Ravenclaw robes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and Hermione recognized her as someone in Ginny's year- but couldn't place her name.

The mousy looking girl pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and smiled wide at Ernie, as they started to talk about their summers; the first normal summer they had in years. Hermione listened only halfheartedly until Ernie called her name. Hermione twisted back to look at the two who sat behind her.

"Hermione how was your summer?" He asked exchanging pleasantries with her.

"It was fine thank you. Good to see you Ernie, and- I'm sorry it seems we haven't met," Hermione's eyes found the girl.

"Yes. My name is Eliza, sixth year, Ravenclaw," She smiled matter-of-factly as though the wardrobe didn't identify the house she belonged to.

"I assume the class won't get much bigger than this. I think they only take one person from each house in advanced potions two," Ernie suggested, kicking back in the chair. The girls nodded in agreement and the door swung open once again.

Hermione had to admit it was odd not hearing the banging of the doors from Snape's entrance or Slughorn's figure already standing in the front of the room before even she had arrived. The woman who entered brought a whole new vibe to the potions dungeon. She was lanky, with piercing violet eyes, and long blonde hair. She made her way to the front of the class in a blur and gave a wide grin to the room. The smile was genuine, unlike Umbridge who had stood before her in Dark Arts class years ago. The smile met her eyes and it automatically put Hermione at ease. The witch before turned and flicked her wand, so the chalk that rested near the board started to script.

The lilty witch turned swiftly and gave the class another toothy grin.

"Good morning everyone, good morning! Well looks like we are all here so I guess we shall begin." She perched on the edge of her desk eyeing the small classroom.

"I believe some introductions are in line then. My name is Professor Zyka, as you know I am a new professor here at Hogwarts. I am pleased to be here, though it does dishearten me that I am replacing my favorite teacher's class. Merlin, rest his soul," She whispered, the gloom on her face subsiding quickly.

"Either way! Professor Snape taught me potions, I received and 'Outstanding' on my O.W.L.S, which all of you have as well, and I went on to take my N.E.W.T.S. I excelled and studied with Snape for another year, learning how to brew the darkest of potions. I used these to help, kill, and heal people in the war. I moved to the states for a while to study the reaction different potions have in different environments. The states were the easiest, as I only have to travel small distances to find a wide variety of land."

She paused and took a breath, realizing she had been rambling on. "Anyway, though we don't want to dwell on it, it's an important part of why I am here. When the war came around I came back here. I aided the war from outside the castle walls. I developed potions that changed the fate of many death eaters and loyalists alike. Potions are not something to be toyed with. They are dangerous, they are powerful, and yet beautiful. I will teach you how to make the strongest poison and the sweetest nectar of life-if you so choose." When she spoke about potions it reminded Hermione very much of her late professor.

"I will make you all great, if that is what you so desire. If all you desire is a passing score on your N.E.W.T.S we can arrange that as well. This class will be dictated by your willingness to learn," she finished taking a relieving breath to replenish her diaphragm.

"Moving on, I just want to know who you are and if you want to share anything about yourself please feel free." The professor gestured to Hermione first and she sat straighter in her chair and cleared her throat.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is my seventh year here," before Hermione could go on Zyka stopped her.

"Ah yes, we all know about you Miss Granger. Brightest witch of her grade, received ten O.W.L.S. was it. Helped save the world I might add." Hermione reddened at the words and smiled shyly. It was odd to have attention on her like this. Her notoriety of course came with her grades but was usually associated with the trouble her and her two best friends found themselves in. This was the first time that it was just Hermione. There was no war, no flight, no bullying, no stress- just Hermione, being recognized for the work she put into studying. She had hoped no backhanded compliment followed, as it so often did when someone spoke about Hermione's cleverness. She waited a moment and nothing came.

"As you were saying, dear."

"I have always wanted to help those in need, and focus on getting equal treatment for all magical creatures. I also really like arithmancy, thinking of doing something with that too."

"Very well, next," The professor raised her violet eyes to look at Ernie. He introduced himself and when they got to Eliza she spoke timidly.

"My name is Eliza, I am a sixth year. My father is a healer, so I guess potion knowledge is just in my blood," she giggled shyly. Eliza was a pretty girl, slender with big eyes.

"Well Eliza, I hope we can teach you something you don't know yet! So for our first-" Before the professor could finish the door swung open again. Everyone in the class whipped their heads back to look at the person standing in the doorway.

"Mr.-?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The voice came from the doorframe. The room was quiet, waiting for an explanation of sorts.

"I uh- McGonagall- we were just sorting something out with my schedule," he hesitated for a moment and then the brashness of his voice subsided. "I'm sorry," he said meeting eyes with the professor.

"Very well. The headmistress has priority of course. Glad you have figured out everything and you will be joining us for this term," the professor said with sincerity.

"You might as well take a seat up front next to Miss Granger. I imagine the class will only be this size. Thank goodness we have an even number!" She smiled and hopped off the edge of her desk that she was still perched on.

"For today's first lesson we will be studying anamorphics. Why would one want to change the way they look? There are reasons of vanity, social acceptability, survival, boredom, the list goes on and on. Now I for one am not a metamorphmagus, and I presume no one in this room is. This is where potions may come in handy. Can someone name me a potion that changes the appearance of oneself?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air naming the first potion she ever remembered brewing outside of class.

"Polyjuice potion. An extremely difficult potion, with rare items, that can change the drinker into the person they so wish to be."

"Correct. Can we name any others?" The class started naming effects of potions without knowing the exact names of them.

"Very good! Today we will start with the simplest of them. This potion is named _Augen Andern_ , derived from the German wizard who invented the color-changing potion. It was so named because it was used during the beginning of World War II. The wizard was a muggle born, whose family was in danger of being taken away. He created this potion that could change the eye color of one who wanted to blend in. Eventually he figured out how to tweak it for hair and skin color. It is an extremely strong potion but the effects don't last very long. Only a day or two, and there is an antidote in case you wanted to revert the effects immediately."

She stopped when she saw Eliza's hand in the air.

"Professor, I um, what happened during World War II that they needed to change their eyes," It dawned on the Professor that not everyone took muggle studies and was aware of the world. She compared it to the recent war against Voldemort. Hermione tuned out, the last thing she wanted to listen to was more war. She pulled her book out in front of her and thumbed the pages, knowing exactly where the potion was they were going to be working with.

"That's the book we need?" Hermione heard Draco's voice in a whisper next to her.

"Yes, They sent the owl out last second that this is the text we'd be using," she said, knowing that he still had the original edition of Advanced Potions II.

"Damn. McGonagall didn't say anything," the anger in his voice clear, though not directed at anyone.

"Alright everyone! Let's turn to page 23 please. Everything you will need is located in the cupboards around the room. Any questions?" The professor asked as the pages flipped.

"Professor, is it in the old version of the book? I didn't know we'd be using a different one-" Draco trailed off and looked down at his new edition of the old book.

"Let me see if I have mine with me, so you can borrow it for today," She said searching through her bag on the desk, with no luck. Draco sighed exasperated with the situation more than anyone else.

"Well, let's see. How about we just make it a team challenge instead. Ernie and Eliza against Hermione and Draco. What should the winner get..?" She thought out loud.

"Ah yes! Losers have to write a paper and present the paper for the lesson of our next class," she said with such giddiness that the class looked at her with confusion. Hermione tried to keep the dread off of her face, she cared not about writing a paper or speaking in front of the class; she dreaded working with Draco Malfoy. She looked over at him waiting for a snide remark or refusal to work with her, but it never came.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked gesturing to the potions book that she was still holding on to.

"O-of course," she said handing it over and standing so they could walk over to the cupboard. His eyes scanned the pages and Hermione started grabbing things and filling her arms. Draco grabbed what she couldn't carry and they made their way to a separate side of the room where they set up their cauldron.

"Alright, bring it up to a light boil," Draco read aloud. She did as he said and he placed the book on the table. He read and she executed. When they had added the heart of clove, foot of newt, crushed the bane of braxel's breath, and peeled the skin off of a horntail hoof they placed a lid over the cauldron. They held it at a high simmer and they were both perspiring. The room was hot with tension and hard work. When it was time to add a vial of iodine Draco and Hermione dived right back into their work. They hardly spoke, but moved opposite each other, adding ingredients as they needed to.

"That is not a simmer, that's more like a soft boil," Draco retorted to Hermione.

"Which is a simmer," She responded. He worked with the wick, moving her out of the way.

"That's a simmer. Potions is so much more than a mind game Granger. You need to be able to use a bit of emotion, and judgement call. Not everything is going to be from the pages of this book," he finished moving out of the way again. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip instead of continuing with Draco's games. If there was anyone who could match her in this class it was him, sadly.

Ernie and Eliza seemed to be working well together and moved at a decent pace. The faux competition was neck and neck. It seemed as though the four of them really were the best of the best potions students in Hogwarts. Both teams had finished at the same time.

"Something is wrong," Draco whispered. Both teams had a potion that was a seaweed green, when the text had explained it to be a frothy blue.

"What do you mean?" She whispered and looked at the slop.

"Just look at it, we missed something…" he whispered and skimmed the pages again. Draco grabbed the book from her and read the page one last time. He flipped it over and on the top of the next page there was one additional ingredient they had not added.

"Granger," he pointed to a final ingredient, the one they had been missing. Her eyes lit up and she quickly threw in the last bit of lemon grass. The potion molded into a light frothy blue and started transforming between colors.

The professor stood before the class and clapped her hands together, "looks like we are ready to test them!" She laughed with excitement and brought out a box with 8 ingredients that were all used for dye.

"So, if your potion works we will drop in a color ingredient and sip your potion. If my eye color changes flawlessly then you win!" She said excitedly. She started with Ernie and Eliza's. She opened the lid of the cauldron and closed it immediately.

"You missed an ingredient-," her voice faltered and she covered the cauldron back up quickly, coughing, as the green sludge emitted a terrible odor.

"Let's see if we have a winner over here," she walked over to the other cauldron.

"Eliza pick a color for me," she said calling across the room.

"Pink," She spoke just above a whisper. The professor took a leafy flower Hermione vaguely recognized, and she thought of Neville. The professor dipped the leaves into a small cup that she had filled with the cauldron liquid. She took a timid sip and before they knew it her eyes had changed into an obtrusive magenta.

"Bravo! Looks like you have successfully and flawlessly brewed it!" The professor exclaimed looking in the nearest mirror, that she conjured up.

"Wonderful wonderful!" She clapped her hands and looked over at Ernie and Eliza. "Alright you two, work together, and on Thursday you will teach the class about the importance of Pyer in potions," she said and waved a hand dismissing the class. They started packing up and Hermione tucked her book back into her satchel.

"What would you have done without me," Draco gave his typical smirk and made his way for the door.

"Oh please. You find one thing and suddenly you're the hero of the day?" Hermione snapped back more aggressively than even she realized at the time. Draco stopped in his tracks and met her eyes.

"Excuse me? I was trying to be nice to you, but I don't need a mudblood giving me more shit than I already have to deal with. And for your information, I am fairly confident that my O.W.L.S for potions were in fact higher than yours. So if you'll excuse me," he made for the door again and seven years of anger and subsidization came boiling to Hermione's surface. She followed Draco out of the door, and screamed out to him before he made his way through the corridor.

"Well at least I wasn't a barbaric, insignificant slave!", Malfoy turned and his face curled, readying a sure to be foul response; Hermione continued before he could, "but at least you're not a murder, too much of a coward to earn that title, I seem to recall".

Her words echoed through the hall and cut to the core of Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger, in that moment, embodied everything she hated in a person. She let her feelings and emotions get the better of her, and she, of all people, knew how words could hurt. She had spent the better part of her school days trying to ignore the comments about her dirty blood.

She stood for a moment looking at him, his eyes unwavering. He went to open his mouth and spew words that were meant to hurt, but instead he took a breath, looked down and turned swiftly down the hallway. She went to apologize but the words didn't come and he was already gone. She took a step back, physically moved by the impact of her words and let out the breath she was holding. She had an immediate sense of regret and shame. She looked down for a moment and shook it off. _No. He had that coming,_ Hermione tried to convince herself of that as she walked towards the courtyard. She made her way through the halls with subconscious thought. Her brain echoed and wracked with the things she had said to him. Her blood boiled with every step she took, but she still tried to reason with herself. He kept calling her a mudblood, someone needed to stop him once and for all. She found a place underneath a tree when she finally reached the courtyard, and pulled out a piece of parchment.

She sat looking at the blank sheet for a moment, having every intention of writing Ron and Harry back. She took another deep breath to try and clear her head. When she reached for her quill she saw Malfoy walking briskly across the courtyard. His head was held high but there was darkness behind his eyes. She had hurt him. She, Hermione Granger, had done what no one had done to Draco Malfoy- gave him a taste of his own medicine. The problem was, it was too many years too late. She knew he didn't deserve the words she said today. He probably didn't deserve them ever. She was not used to being on the other side. She was used to having control her best friends and not her own temper. She sighed, exasperated, out loud and put her head back against the tree. She gathered herself and dipped her quill into the ink and began to script.

Dear Ron and Harry,

I miss you both terribly, I wish I could explain how much. School has been alright so far. I haven't got much to tell as there isn't much going on anymore. I wish you two were here. I miss you. I long to see you both, and I keep telling myself it's only a few months before I am at the burrow for Christmas. I do hope you visit soon. I don't know who I am without the two of you. I lost my temper today, and yelled at Malfoy. Something I always stopped the two of you from doing. I get it now though. He never had the right to speak to me the way he did. Damn. I thought I was better than that. Either way what's done is done. Thank you both for the owl. I have decided to name her Asphodel, like the flowers that grow all over Hogwarts grounds.

All my love,

Hermione Granger

Hermione read her letter over again and bit her lip. She crumbled it up and lit the paper on fire with the tip of her wand. She reinked her quill for a new piece of parchment paper and started again.

Dear Ron and Harry,

Thank you for the owl! I have decided to name her Asphodel after the flowers that grow here. I do wish you had returned to school with me but I know it wasn't what was meant to be. All is well here, busy with class already. I'll write soon.

Love,

Hermione Granger

Those were the only words she wrote, the only ones she felt were worth hearing. She did not want to bother them with her problems, nor did she deserve consoling. She had an iron grip on her quill and in frustration lit the second letter on fire. She rubbed her temples with her forefingers and sighed again. She reopened her eyes that were closed in attempt to regain her composure. For the third time now she lifted her quill again and etched on the parchment.

Dear Draco…

 **A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read this. I am writing this to answer the question: In which situation would Hermione and Draco actually end up together? I hope you enjoy reading this and continue to root for the Dramione fandom. If you're into mature audience things I also have 23 chapters of a story called "Snakeskin" done as well. Please feel free to comment, I get back to everyone who does. I am aiming to post every Wednesday night, as I only have class that night and no work. Check out my bio to learn more about me; but in short I work full time as a manager at a movie theatre, and go to school full time. Those two things are not conducive to easy living, but I love to write and I'm hoping to work with this beauty for a while.**

 **XoXo Allie**


End file.
